


For You Alone

by Judge1974



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But don't we all have that?, F/M, Is the Dark Side actually bad?, Problems with Kanan's death, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Clone Wars Season 7, Trying to figure out what balancing the Force means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: Star Wars: Rebels AU.A split-second decision leaves Ezra with his family after the Liberation of Lothal. Choosing to remain with them instead of on his home, Ezra prepares to fight in the Galactic Civil War...
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. My name is Judge.
> 
> This story came to my mind as I was watching the Rebels S4 Finale. Sure, the ending is awesome, but I had the thought, what if Ezra had stayed in the Dome? And so, this story was born...
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra Bridger stepped up to glare at the imposing Imperial Star Destroyer. “Chopper, put me through.”

Chopper squawked an affirmative, and a hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared before the viewport. “Governor Pryce is our prisoner, and we have complete control of the Imperial Dome.” Ezra smirked. “You failed, Thrawn. Leave Lothal and we might let your troops out before we blow the Dome to pieces.”

“Are you quite finished?” There was an unsettling look on Thrawn’s face, and Ezra didn’t enjoy looking at it. “If you truly wish to save Lothal, Commander Bridger, the only term I’ll accept is your immediate and unconditional surrender.”

Ezra frowned. He held all the cards. What did Thrawn have to threaten? “Why would I surrender when I hold your entire army prisoner?”

“No.” Ezra’s blood froze. “You’ve simply moved my assets to a safe position, so that I can bombard civilians of your home without incurring Imperial casualties.”

“Rex!” Sabine beat Ezra to it. “Raise the planetary shield!”

The old Clone sounded panicked. “The generator just went offline!”

Now Thrawn smirked. “Your shield generator is under my control. Just so you understand that my intentions are genuine, I shall demonstrate my power.” He half turned. “Open fire.”

Ezra could only watch in horror as Chopper opened up a camera feed, and watched his city burn. It only took a few minutes before he could take it no longer. “Enough! I surrender!”

Thrawn’s eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. The barrage ceased, and he stared at Ezra. “I await your arrival. And, make no mistake. Come alone. If you attempt any heroics, I shall resume the bombardment, and destroy your city. And then your friends.”

As soon as the hologram dissipated, Ezra moved, handing his lightsaber to Chopper and beginning to make his way out of the control centre. Hera stopped him. “Ezra, I understand you think you need to do this, but-“

Ezra sighed. “This is what I’m meant to do.”

“There’s another way. There’s always another way.” Hera laid her hands on his shoulders. “I won’t let you go.”

Ezra reached out with the Force, and nearly recoiled. Hera was terrified of losing him like she had lost Kanan. She had yet to grieve for the fallen Jedi, and Ezra wasn’t sure what would happen if he followed through with his plan. “Alright. If this isn’t the way, then what is?”

Hera smiled as she removed her hands. “Let’s see what we have to work with.”

The others gathered around a holoprojection of the station. “Charge up the Dome’s cannon.” Zeb growled. “Blow them out of the sky!”

“Even if we do, ‘blow them out of the sky’.” Kallus was at least thinking. “The wreckage will come crashing down on the city!”

But Ezra’s focus was on Chopper, who had just nodded almost imperceptibly. Then he looked up and a small vent panel had opened. “One last time.”

The Force pinged, and Ezra turned to see Sabine staring at him, softly shaking her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Ezra mentally groaned and stepped away from the vent, nodding once at her.

“Hera.” Relieved, Sabine made her way over to the big screen. “We should use the primary schematic if we’re going to find a way to raise the shield. We need to find a way to get down here.”

Zeb scowled. “And find a way to get past all the Imperials we’ve locked in here with us!”

Kallus pointed. “We can bypass them using an executive order to order them back to the barracks.”

Sabine’s eyes were on Ezra, ensuring that the Jedi was still there. “Hera?”

The Twi’lek nodded. “So we have a plan to take back the generator, but we still have to deal with Thrawn.” She thought for a moment. “We have to stall him somehow.” She looked around. “Ezra?”

Ezra stepped forward. “Chopper.”

While Chopper wheeled up to the console. Ezra glanced at the others. “Split up into two teams. Zeb, Kallus, Rex and Hondo. And Ketsu, Gregor, and Hera. Sabine and I will stay here to direct you and keep Thrawn busy.”

As the others left, Sabine started quietly handing out directions and Ezra stared at the image in front of him. “We need to talk.”

Thrawn stared impassively at him. “The time for talking has passed. Your choice is simple, Commander. Surrender, or your people will die.”

Ezra scowled. “Think about what you’re doing! What you plan to do! If you do this, everyone dies. Our soldiers, and yours!”

Thrawn nodded. “That’s war, Commander. Not everyone makes it back.”

Ezra shook his head. “Than can if you don’t do this! You can choose to end this now!”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. “Are you coming or not?”

Ezra sighed. “I’m on my way.” He looked at Sabine. “Ditching my people is harder than anticipated.”

Thrawn smiled. “I’m confident you shall find a way. You have ten minutes.”

The hologram dissipated once again, and Ezra stared at Sabine. “Is that enough time?”

Sabine nodded. “Yes.” She grinned. “We can do this!”

Ezra began to pace. “There’s still the problem of Thrawn to deal with. Since Thrawn’s little monster managed to escape from the others, we stand a chance.”

Sabine frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Ezra smiled. “I had a feeling this might happen. So, I gave the other team a special mission. To fly into space and broadcast on Frequency Zero.”

Sabine’s frown deepened. “Frequency Zero? No one uses that anymore. What are you up to?”

Ezra stopped pacing and looked at her. “The endgame.”

Before Sabine could ask what that cryptic message meant, the comm rang out. “Generator is online!”

Ezra took a step forward. “And the creature?”

“Dead.” There was a long pause. “Gregor’s gone too.”

Ezra turned his gaze back to the viewport, watching as Thrawn fired a futile turbo laser barrage on the now shielded Capital City. “His sacrifice isn’t in vain then.”

“Ezra.” It was the other team in the Ghost. “We’re en route.”

Ezra nodded. “Did my friends come?”

“Yep.”

Ezra looked to Sabine and grinned as Purrgil appeared out of hyperspace, capturing Imperial Star Destroyers, and jumping away. “This is our chance.”

“A Purrgil has attached to the Chimeara!” Rex was watching through a pair of macro-binoculars. “They’re jumping!”

Ezra grinned. “Let’s go.”

Sabine nodded and looked at the gathered Rebels in the control room. “You heard Ezra, let’s finish this!” She grabbed one of her blasters. “Chopper, prime the thrusters for launch! We’re going to blow this place.”

At that moment, the blast doors were blown by Imperial Stormtroopers, and the control room became a war zone, with all the Rebels except Ezra on the terrance overlooking the control platform. 

“Sabine!” Ezra threw her his lightsaber as he called a Death Trooper’s blaster into his hand. “Catch!”

Sabine looked at the hilt for a second. “Thanks.” She slashed the window open and started to climb to the top of the Dome, the rest of the Rebels behind her.

Ezra was the last to leave the Dome, waiting for his fellow Rebels to enter the Ghost before leaping aboard. Then they all entered the cockpit.

“It’s gaining altitude over the sea”

Hera looked at the Mandalorian, who was sitting beside Ezra, a relieved look on her face. “It’s all you, Sabine.”

Sabine sighed and looked at Ezra. “For Kanan.”

The explosives on the Dome detonated, exploding the entire structure and removing the entire Imperial Presence from Lothal.

Chopper snickered as he entered the cockpit, and an holo-projection of Ezra appeared, only to dissipate a moment later by Ezra. “Uh, ignore that.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “I was prepared to go to Thrawn. In order to save Lothal, I would have to sacrifice myself. Like Kanan. That recording was in case that happened.”

Rex sighed as he watched the crew of the Ghost sit in silence, no doubt thinking of what might have been. “Not to kill the moment, but the Empire won’t just let us keep this planet. We need to prepare for how we’re going to fight back.”

Kallus shrugged. “Perhaps the Rebel Alliance will see our victory here and finally send support.”

Zeb scowled. “We took Lothal without them. We can keep it without them.”

Hera nodded, listening to the crowds cheering below them. “You may be right.” She glanced at Ezra. “What changed your mind back at the Dome?”

Ezra glanced at Sabine. “Nothing.” He sighed. “What’s our next move, Hera?”

The Captain was silent for a moment. “I don’t know. But Chopper and I can’t stay here. The Rebellion needs us.” She looked at her crew. “You all are welcome to come along.”

Ezra nodded. “Lothal is free. The Empire killed Kanan, and I won’t stop until they are all overthrown.”

“Ezra.” Rex laid a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let this war become personal. If you act out of emotion, you’ll be putting everyone at risk.”

Ezra nodded, took a deep breath, and looked at Hera. “I’m in. And not just for Kanan. We set out to destroy the Empire. We can’t stop now.”

Sabine nodded. “I’m with you.”

Zeb hefted his bo-rifle into his hands. “I’ll always fight. For Lasan.”

Hera smiled. “Okay.” She looked at Chopper. “Set course for Yavin Four!”


	2. Shadow of a Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving the loss of Kanan, Ezra retreats from the Ghost, and Sabine tries to follow. Meanwhile, Hera gets an important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Certiv and Desmond_Bryer for the feedback!
> 
> Certiv: I posted For You Alone on FF, but figured I'd try to extend the readership, as FF is far from the pinnacle of fanfiction
> 
> Desmond_Bryer: For You Alone is on FF.net, this is just a reposting. On that site, we're on chapter 39 so far. As for the romance, it's slow-burn by most peoples standards, but I didn't know how long this story would be when I started, so I could have drawn it out a little bit more. 
> 
> Thanks to SabineWren21, MultiFandomTrash_6 and three Guests for the Kudos! All of you guys are awesome!
> 
> Enjoy!

Agent Alexsandr Kallus smiled sadly as the _Ghost_ landed. Nearly a month had passed since they had returned from Lothal, and the crew had taken on every mission they could. The second they returned to Yavin, Hera was off asking Command for their next mission.

And Kallus knew why. The death of Kanan Jarrus had hurt every one of them, but while on Lothal, there wasn’t much time to grieve. And Hera seemed to be making sure that they stayed too busy to grieve.

But Kallus knew that they needed the time. Which was why he had gone to Command and requested that the _Ghost_ be banned from active missions on account of Hera being pregnant. Which they had agreed to.

Kallus scowled as Ezra Bridger left the _Ghost_ , hopped on a speeder bike, and took off, headed into the jungle. What was that about?

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine narrowed her eyes as she stepped out of the _Ghost_. “Hera? Have you seen Ezra?”

The General shook her head sadly. “He took off a little bit after we landed.”

Sabine scowled. “That was six hours ago!” She grabbed a speeder and took off into the forests around the Rebel Base. 

Hera sat against the side of the _Ghost,_ watching Sabine disappear as Zeb came and joined her. “Where’s she off to?”

The Twi’lek sighed. “She’s going after Ezra.”

Zeb nodded as he sat beside her. “The kits are going to need one another. I don’t think Ezra’s allowed himself to grieve yet.”

Hera looked away. “In some ways, Ezra was closer to Kanan than anyone. Kanan had told me how much having the bond he shared with his Master severed after the war. That, even a decade later, it still was painful enough to cause him nightmares.” Hera was aware of how acute the pain Kanan felt over his dead Master was, even when he died.

Even with the lonely, heartsick years ahead of her, Hera would never comprehend his agony.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine’s eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Rocks and other objects were lazily floating in the air. In the middle, Ezra was on his knees meditating. Then he spoke, eyes still closed. “Sabine.”

She carefully made her way forward, staring at the rocks beside her, some floating even above her. “What is this?”

Ezra gave a small smile. “Meditating. I’m trying to determine what my path is now.”

Sabine sat beside him. “What do you mean?”

Ezra sighed, and slowly the rocks descended. “I always thought Kanan and I were supposed to save Lothal. And then move on to help others. But he’s gone. And I-“ He lowered his head. “I don’t know.”

Sabine gently put her hand on his shoulder. “Whatever your path is now, we’re beside you. And Hera said she could feel Kanan.”

Ezra slowly nodded, eyes opening. “I can feel him, but it’s not the same. It’s not like before.” He stood. “I guess I’ll figure it out at some point.”

Sabine stood as well. “Well, while we’re here, why don’t we spar?”

Ezra frowned. “With what?”

Sabine grabbed two sticks from her speeder and threw one at Ezra. “Training Saber.” She pretended not to see the flash of pain in his eyes as he caught the stick Kanan had made all those months ago. “Since I no longer have a lightsaber of my own.”

Ezra nodded and slid into ready position. “You ready?”

Sabine nodded, knowing how this would go. Ezra needed an outlet for everything he was bottling in, and Sabine had found that her fight with Kanan was really the only way they were going to find out about her family history. Maybe Ezra was the same.

The Mandalorian in Sabine also knew that she needed the practice. It was entirely possible that there were other Inquisitors out there, and the Spectres had already lost Kanan. She was Ezra’s partner in battle, she should be able to at least hold her own in a lightsaber fight. Besides, Ezra would need someone to practice with to keep his skills sharp as well.

And then Ezra had attacked.

Sabine had always know that, on some level, Kanan had been hardly trying during their duel. That and her anger at Kanan calling her a deserter from her Clan had made her fight with no remorse.

She forgot two things in challenging Ezra to a lightsaber spar. One, he was a _Jedi_ , and had crossed blades with some of the fiercest duellists in the Galaxy.

Two, he was ticked.

Ezra leapt at her, all pretence of a friendly spar gone as he rapidly attacked her defences, instantly forcing Sabine to remain on the defensive. She did her best, but the battle was over in seconds as Ezra tripped her feet and pointed his stick at her throat. “Dead.” He extended a hand to her. “Uhm, sorry.” He scratched the back of his head. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Sabine grabbed the hand and stood. “You’ll have to teach me that one, I think.” She mentally sighed, aware that the duel hadn’t quite gone as she had planned. Time for plan B. “You were kinda intense. Everything okay?”

Ezra walked a few paces to the edge of a cliff and sat down, feet swinging gently. After a few moments debate, Sabine joined him, but kept the leg-swinging to a minimum. Someone had to be mature. She listened to the silence, well aware that if she gave Ezra enough time, he would open up.

Ezra sighed. “No. I just…” He looked away. “Kanan’s gone. I don’t have his voice in my head to help me. The bond’s gone! And I-“ He choked back a sob. “I don’t know what to do. He wasn’t just my Master.”

Sabine nodded. “I know. But he wouldn’t want to see you like this.” Vaguely, she was aware she hadn’t taken time to grieve either. “It’s hard, but we will work through this.”

Ezra let out a quiet sob. “I miss him.”

“I know.” Sabine laid a hand gently on his back. “We all do. You aren’t alone anymore, Ezra.” The silent invitation was there. _Cry if you need to._

Ezra had never felt so ready to indulge in that offer.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

“Karabast!” Zeb was scanning the horizon through a pair of macro-binoculars on top of the _Ghost_. “The kits should have been back by now.”

Hera nodded. “Maybe. They’ll be fine. Ezra and Sabine have each other.”

“I know, but-“ Zeb looked at her, eyes wide. “We already lost one Spectre.”

Hera was silent for a moment. “Kanan wouldn’t want us to be crippled by his passing.” Inwardly, she was aware of the fact that she couldn’t say death. “Something he said to Ezra crossed my mind. ‘There is no death, there is only the Force’.”

Zeb shook his head as he climbed down. “Maybe, but I wish we could see him.”

Hera opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of a speeder beat her to it. “I think the kids are back.”

Sure enough, minutes later, Ezra and Sabine dismounted the speeder bike, and Ezra faced Hera. “I’m sorry for running off like that. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Hera smirked. “It better not, or I’ll send Sabine after you.”

_General Syndulla to the Command Centre now!_

Hera half-turned and looked at her crew. “This shouldn’t take long.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It _did,_ in fact, take long, and Hera had commed the crew, instructing them not to wait up for her. So, they had gone to bed. A long briefing or whatever she was doing meant that they would most likely be going on a mission in the near future.

For the first time in who knows how long, Ezra was the first one out. Barely had enough energy to make it to his room. Zeb had to place him on his bed, he was out that fast. Sabine smiled fondly as she entered her own room. A few months ago, even, Zeb would have been complaining, in jest, at having to touch the Kid. Now he did it without thinking.

The smile faded as she realised that it was connected to Kanan’s death. The Lasat was afraid of losing anyone else. They all were these days.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_When they glow like that..._

_They’re about to jump into hyperspace!_

_Ezra? Ezra, get out of there right now! That’s an order._

_Hera, I have to see this through to the end._

_Ezra, please! Get out of there!_

_I can’t do that. It’s up to all of you now. And remember, the Force will be with you. Always._

Sabine burst from her bed, gasping. It had been almost years since she had a nightmare that terrifying. The last time she could remember was just days after Kanan had decided to train Ezra. Days after their first encounter with the Grand Inquisitor.

Sabine slipped out of her room, sneaking down to the commons to find Hera sitting at the table, nursing a drink. Juma juice, looked like. “Want some company?”

Hera smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Sure.”

Sabine sat down and looked at the captain. “What’s going on? What was that briefing about?”

Hera was silent, staring at her drink. “Saw’s dead. Jedha’s gone.”

Sabine frowned. “What? But...how?”

Hera sighed. “Apparently the Empire has a new weapon. A planet killer. A girl came here to ask us to fight. That was what the meeting was about. In the end, the Alliance said no. But a small team of Rebels left anyway, headed for Scarif.”

Sabine slowly nodded. “So, when do we leave?”

Hera looked up finally. “What are you talking about?”

Sabine looked at her. “It’s obvious. You want to go to fight. And we’re behind you. When do we leave?”

Hera stared. “I can’t ask you guys to go. Scarif...it’s a suicide mission.”

“And when has that ever stopped us before?” Both women looked up to see Ezra leaning against a wall. “We’re supposed to go to Scarif.”

Hera’s brow furrowed. “Why? What is the Force telling you?”

Ezra shrugged as he sat down next to Sabine. “The Force isn’t saying much. But this team is going to need backup. Who better to supply it?”

Hera almost looked relieved as she stood. “Setting course for Scarif.”

When the captain was gone, Sabine turned to Ezra. “What do you sense?”

Ezra didn’t have to ask what. “She’s grieving in her own way. We all are. Hera has to keep busy, or else she might go mad. But, there's something different.”

“Different how?”

Ezra closed his eyes in concentration. “Her Force-Signature, it’s changed. Been changing for a while now.”

Sabine stared at him. “Since before Kanan died?”

Ezra opened his eyes and nodded. “A couple of months before. Kanan sensed it first, but didn’t tell me anything. Didn’t show a sign. I only found out after he passed.”

“What do you think it is?”

Ezra shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll find out soon enough, though.” The ship lurched into hyper-space, and he stood and extended a hand. “Come on. It’s 0300 hours. We should get back to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes!
> 
> I). As previously stated, For You Alone is found on other fanfiction sites. That doesn't mean this story and the other are word for word the same. I may edit a few things here or make different comments. 
> 
> II). That being said, if you do want to go check out the For You Alone on FF and leave a comment (a nice one?) I wouldn't object. The stories are the same, this one may just be worded a little different. 
> 
> III). I'm still learning how to use AO3, so how the chapters look will change until I settle into something I like. It's a little more complicated than FF.
> 
> IV). The first bit of the story more or less follows the timeline of the Original Trilogy. It would be dull if that's all this story was, just a carbon copy of the OT, just with an actual Jedi thrown in, so it won't stay that normal for long...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Judge


	3. Where Joy and Sorror Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tremor in the Force renders Ezra immobile, leaving the Ghost Crew scrambling as the unthinkable happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Multi_Fandom_6, Certiv and Desmond_Bryer for the feedback!
> 
> Certiv: That is something I wonder as well, and it may have been something that factored in to it if I had a concrete vision in the beginning. When this chapter originally was posted, my plan was to keep to canon as much as possible, leaving the Ghost Crew in the background. That changed, and a few things suffered for it. This is one of those.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos on the previous chapters! (I don't know how to check individual chapters for kudos like reviews. Tips?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Arrival at Scarif was uneventful, as Hera used the _Ghost’s_ signal scrambler to slip in the planetary shield undetected. “What now?”

Ezra reached out with the Force. “The team’s already in the Tower.” He frowned. “But something’s happening in space.”

Hera nodded, peering at her scopes. “The Blockade has engaged the fleet. The shield has been closed.”

Sabine looked at Ezra. “What do we do?”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “We wait.” He opened his eyes and glanced out the viewport. “There’s nothing we can do to help Rogue One. They’re too deep inside the Tower. The firefight outside will only intensify if we join.”

Hera scowled. “So we came all this way for nothing?”

Ezra shook his head. “No. Something feels off. Like it’s a trap.” He reached out further. “The officers aren’t surprised at this attack at all. And they’ve called for reinforcements.”

“Ezra.” Hera had that determined look in her eye. “What can we do to assist?”

Ezra thought for a quick second. “Sabine, Zeb; I need you to come with me. Hera, Chopper; guard the _Ghost_. If I’m reading things right, we’re going to need a fast exit.”

As soon as they were on the ground, Zeb looked to Ezra. “You feel it too.”

Ezra nodded. “Yeah. It’s not depression, _I’d_ know what that feels like. This is something else. She’s grieving for Kanan, but her Signature is also filled with happiness.”

Sabine frowned. Part of her wanted to know what Ezra meant with his first sentence. But her focus had to be on Hera. “What do you think it is?”

Ezra shook his head. “I don’t know. She’s not sharing, but she feels lighter than she has since Kanan.”

Sabine opened her mouth, but the battle before them drew attention away. “Wow...”

Death Troopers, the terrifying stormtroopers that had been appearing more and more in those final months of the Occupation, had established a perimeter around the tower, and the Rebels were dug in trenches surrounding. It was a stalemate.

Ezra ignited his lightsaber. “C’mon. We can change this battle.” He ran forward, deflecting the blaster bolts that were fired at him, Sabine and Zeb following. The Rebels in the trench, upon seeing the Jedi, leapt forward, following Ezra towards the tower.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Hera was monitoring the comms, eyes narrowing at what she heard. “Ghost to Admiral Raddus, what is going on?’

“ _It’s a trap!”_

Hera scowled. “What do you mean?”

_“The Planet-Killer has emerged from hyperspace!”_

Hera gasped. “No...” She switched comm channels. “Kids, get out of there now!”

“ _Hera, w_ _e’ve almost taken the tower!”_

“No time.” Hera was staring into the horizon. “There won’t be a tower in a minute. Just trust me, get back now!”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ezra glanced at Sabine and Zeb. “I haven’t heard Hera like that since...” Kanan. “Let’s go.”

Zeb fired one last shot, hitting one of the Death Troopers. “We sure this isn’t her distress?”

Sabine pursed her lips. “Doesn’t matter. Hera’s in charge. And if what she says is true, we can’t afford to stay.” She tossed a thermal detonator towards the tower door, succeeding in opening it. “Come on, we have to get back.”

As soon as they were on board, Hera raised the ramp, taking off a moment later. Raddus’s news had shaken her. She couldn’t lose any more family.

Ezra sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. “What’s going on?”

Hera sighed. “The planet-killer is directly overhead. We think it’s going to destroy the tower to prevent the plans from getting away.”

Ezra nodded, mind going back to Pryce destroying the entire fuel depot to destroy a small band of Rebels. “What do you need us to do?”

Hera turned on the ship comm. “Sabine, Zeb; get on the turrets. As soon as we exit the shield, we’re going to have TIE’s on us.” She turned to Ezra. “I’m going to need you in the nose turret.”

Ezra nodded, strapping himself in. “Where are we going?”

Hera didn’t glance down. “We’re staying as long as we can, then we’re jumping.”

A few minutes later, Ezra felt something. “Hera, bank left hard.”

Hera didn’t question it, just obeyed. “What’s going on?”

Ezra got out of the nose cannon, pointing out the viewport. “Keep to the left side of the station. No matter what.”

_“Hera.”_ It was Sabine, and she sounded rattled. “ _We have a-“_

The planet-killer fired, laser headed to Scarif, passing through the section the _Ghost_ had just occupied. The closeness of the near-miss rattled the ship, sending Ezra, who had gone to find out what Sabine was talking about, into the ceiling above him, knocking him out.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine closed the door to the boy’s room. “He’s unconscious. Hit his head harder than we thought, I guess.”

Hera was still staring at the remnants of the laser. “What could have done such devastation?”

Sabine sat down next to Zeb. “The kyber crystals.”

Hera looked away from the viewport at her. “What?”

Sabine brandished Kanan's lightsaber, casting a blue glow about the commons. “Energy constantly flows through the crystal.” Repeating the words Kanan had told her brought that whole night back, and she smiled. “You’re not fighting with a simple blade so much as you are directing a current of power.” She extinguished the blade and set the lightsaber on the table. “Those kyber crystals we destroyed were massive. Too big for any lightsaber. But big enough for that.” She pointed at the space station. “If the Empire has that kind of power…”

Hera shuddered. “Then none of us stand a chance. We just have to pray they don’t find Yavin.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine was sitting next to Ezra’s bed, formerly Zeb’s bed, when the Lasat popped his head in. “The plans for the planet-killer were delivered to Leia. We’re jumping.”

Sabine nodded, feeling the familiar pulse of hyper-space rock the ship. “Back to Yavin?”

Zeb nodded. “Yeah.”

Sabine shifted in her chair as the Lasat left, staring with wide eyes at Ezra. “Wake soon.” She implored. “I can’t help you like this.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Two Days Later:**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The news that Darth Vader had captured Princess Leia came hours later, and it sent the entirety of Rebel Command panicking. But it was just one of several issues for Sabine.

Ezra still hadn’t woken up, leading the Mandalorian to decide that the Force was at work here. Something was about to happen, something big.

Secondly, Hera was pregnant. With Kanan’s child. _That_ would lead to some serious teasing when Ezra awoke. And when the pain of losing Kanan died down enough for teasing.

Hera being pregnant changed things. For one, she was being forced off the active roster. Mon Mothma had wanted to ban her from all Rebel activities, but Sabine intervened. Sitting around doing nothing would cause nothing but stress for Hera, and that wouldn’t be healthy for the child.

Bail Organa agreed, citing that Hera would oversee fighter ops. A safe, ground base activity that she would be a tremendous help with.

The news that Leia had been captured, however, weighed more in the minds of Sabine’s Rebel comrades, as they started to scuttle the base. Even if Leia could resist torture, the Sith could take information from minds. Maul had done so to Hera, so it stood to reason that Vader could do it to Leia.

Now here they were, two days into the evacuation, and Sabine still sat in the _Ghost_ , painting. Or at least, trying to. She was far too focused on any sounds coming from Ezra’s room to actually concentrate.

A scream was heard, and Sabine ran, paint forgotten. She ran into Ezra’s room, contacting Hera on her comm. “ _Ghost_ , now!”

“ _Sabine? What-“_

“No time. Go!” Sabine knelt beside the floor, where Ezra had fallen whilst flailing about. That was new. Ezra had never, in all his time on the _Ghost_ , fallen out of his bed. Nor did he scream in his sleep. Something was happening.

Another scream sounded, and Sabine sat beside him, moving Ezra’s head into her lap. “Ezra, what is it?”

Pain was etched into his features, every breath a scream. Briefly checking him over for injuries, Sabine closed her eyes. Whatever was happening, it was due to the Force. Which meant there was nothing she could do to help her friend.

Hera and Zeb nearly ran in. “What’s happening?”

Sabine shrugged as carefully as she could, wincing as Ezra made a pained noise. He was quieting, which was good. “I don’t know.”

That was the honest truth; the worst part about all this. She had no idea what was happening to Ezra. None. What was worse, she had no idea what this would do to him. Hera had told her that Kanan still had nightmares about the end of the Clone War. Would Ezra be the same way?

She looked at him, surprised to see him in a sleep-like state. Was that good or bad?

Sabine sighed. “I’ll comm you if anything changes.”

Once they were gone, Sabine gently adjusted Ezra, shifting him closer to her. “It’s okay, Ezra. I’m here.” She closed her eyes. “I’m here.”

Slowly, Ezra opened his eyes. “S’bine?”

Sabine sighed in relief. “Ezra!” Gently, she hugged him. “You’re okay!”

Ezra groaned. “What…happened?”

Sabine looked at him. “You don’t know?”

Ezra shook his head almost imperceptibly. “No. Just pain. Then it felt like…” he thought for a minute. “Like when I was a kid and my parents would put me to bed. Surrounded in warmth and security.”

Sabine connected the dots quickly. “You think it was Kanan?”

Ezra nodded. “Yeah.” He winced in pain as he lifted his head. “Why am I on the floor?”

Sabine nearly laughed in relief. “You fell off the bed.”

Ezra looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Fell off the bed and ended up in your lap?”

Sabine felt her cheeks heating. “Yeah.”

Ezra smirked and leaned against the wall, next to her. “Thank you, Sabine.”

Sabine looked at him. “What do you think that was?”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “I don’t know. It felt…horrible. I could hear screams of terror and horror. So much pain…”

Hera gently knocked on the door. “We just got word. Alderaan was just destroyed.”

Sabine gasped. “The whole planet?”

“Yes.” Ezra, with Sabine’s help, wearily stood. “The entire population was wiped out. In one moment.”

Sabine looked at Hera. “The planet-killer.”

The Twi’lek nodded. “Rebel Command is calling it the Death Star. Seems fitting.”

Ezra sat on his bed, head in his hands. “Is this the price of the Rebellion? What we’ve done, this is what it amounts to?”

Sabine sat beside him, hand on his shoulder. “If we didn’t get involved, Lothal would never have been free.”

Ezra sighed. “And Kanan would still be here.” He groaned. “Why fight, if all it’s going to incite is entire worlds being destroyed?”

Sabine leaned into Ezra. “We fight because no one else will. You know that. And I know you, Ezra. You want to get rid of the Empire as much as anybody.”

Ezra looked up, entire face weary. “What’s our next move?”

Hera sighed. “If the Empire was able to destroy Alderaan, it may come for Yavin next. We’re in the process of scuttling the base here.”

Ezra looked away. “It’s Atollon all over again.” He stood, swaying slightly. “What…what can I do to help?”

Hera smiled and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “Rest. You’re in no condition to help with evac.”

Ezra nodded reluctantly. “Okay.”

Sabine looked to Hera. “What do you need me to do?”

Hera looked pointedly at Ezra. “Make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.”

Ezra threw up his hands in mock defat. “Fine, I’ll stay in the room. Happy?”

Hera gave a small smile as she left the room. “Don’t mind-trick her.”

Once she was gone, Ezra let his facade drop, resting the back of his head on wall. Sabine glanced worriedly at him. “Ez?”

Ezra’s face didn’t change. “Alderaan was what I felt. I knew Force Users could sense loss of life, but I didn’t think it would be that _horrible_. Kanan never prepared me for that.”

Sabine smiled gently as she joined him on the bed. “But you made it through. And, from what you said, it sounds like Kanan saved you from the worst of it.”

Ezra nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced at Sabine. “We can’t let what happened to Alderaan happen to any other world.”

Sabine grinned. “There’s my Ezra.”

Ezra was too busy thinking to catch what she said. “This is why the Empire never came back to Lothal. Ryder has been updating me on their progress. No Imperial ships over Lothal space. We thought it was strange. This is why.” He sighed. “The Empire may well be planning to destroy my world.”

“They won’t.” Even Sabine was surprised by how firm that sounded. “I have faith we will win. None of us saw that complete victory that you pulled that day.”

Ezra gave a weak chuckle. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Sabine nodded. “It definitely was.” She watched Ezra’s eyes droop and stood. “I’ll let you sleep.”

“No.” Sabine frowned inwardly. Ezra sounded panicked. That level of desperation hadn’t been seen since Malachor. “Stay. Please. I can’t…I can’t be alone. Not after Alderaan.”

The pieces fell together quickly. Ezra feeling such a loss of life would hurt, apparently to the extent of not wanting to be alone. “Sure.” She sat in the chair near the bed. “I’ll stay.”

Ezra closed his eyes in relief. “Thank you, Sabine.”

She leaned forward. There was more that he wasn’t telling her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ezra was silent for a long moment. “After Malachor, the Sith Holocron told me that I had to cut the people I loved out of my life, to protect them.”

Sabine thought back to that time. “Seems like you listened.”

Ezra scoffed. “I thought I didn’t.” He sat up. “But the holocron, it has a way of sticking with you. Twisting your thoughts. But I can’t do this alone anymore. I can’t-“ his breath hitched. “I can’t take another step.”

Sabine couldn’t help it, she wrapped her arms around his near shaking form. “You’re not alone, Ezra. You never were.”

Ezra rested his head on her shoulder, mind going back to that dark period that he actively used the Dark Side. Of how Kanan was so disappointed with him, but never angry. Of how he removed everyone out of his life in an effort to protect them.

Of how he left the Dark Side, but it hadn’t left him. Not fully.

Ezra kept his eyes on the wall. “Kanan told me something once. Once you fall to the Dark Side, it consumes you forever.”

Sabine gave a small scoff. “Was that a Jedi teaching?”

Ezra nodded, wary of the scoff. “Yeah.”

Sabine leaned out of the hug, staring into his eyes. “The Dark Side hasn’t consumed you. You would have sacrificed yourself to save all of Lothal if I hadn’t had stopped you. From what I know, the Dark Side is all about self-gratification.”

Ezra nodded. “It is.”

“How is being willing to sacrifice your life for your people of the Dark Side?”

Ezra looked at her. “It’s the Jedi.”

“So?” Sabine shrugged. “We already know the Jedi were wrong. They said attachment led to the dark side. Even though love is attachment, and there is nothing more against self-gratification than love.”

Ezra saw where she was going. “Kanan and Hera.”

Sabine nodded. “Yes. The point is, if the Jedi were wrong on that issue, they could be wrong on this one. I see before me someone firmly planted in the Light. An apprentice worthy of Kanan Jarrus.”

Ezra nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak words. He had yet to grieve for Kanan. He suspected that all of the Spectres had yet to grieve for Kanan. The thought that Ezra was his legacy was both humbling and terrifying.

He was as much Kanan’s son as the child Hera carried.

Eventually, Ezra’s fatigue caught up with him and he all but slumped against his bed. “Thank you, Sabine.”

Sabine nodded in satisfaction and sat back down in her chair. “You’re never alone, Ezra. No matter what, I am here. Even if everyone turns away, I won’t.”

Ezra gave a small smile. “So am I. Whatever that means, whatever you want that to mean, I am with you.”

Sabine smirked. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes!
> 
> I). The plan, so far, is to upload a chapter of For You Alone on AO3 every day, until we catch up to the story on Fanfiction. Then, both sites (hopefully) will be updated at the same time. 
> 
> II). I'm far too attached to Kanan to let his lightsaber be destroyed in the Dome. In my head, Ezra or Hera picked it up from Pryce's office.
> 
> III). I always wished the show delved into Dark Side Ezra a little more. Writing this story, I came to understand more how the Dark Side and Light Side work, and that is something that will come into play a little later.
> 
> IV). The romance aspect is essentially that, Ezra likes Sabine, and she doesn't know where she stands. Or, she does, she just doesn't know what to do about it. If you're a fan of Avatar, it's basically Katara and Aang.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Judge


	4. Where No One Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Yavin, Ezra and Sabine are tasked with finding a new base for the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Certiv for the feedback!
> 
> Certiv: Thank you so much for the advice, it was very helpful. In regards to responding to reviews in the actual chapter, that is something I carry over from FF, as guests review, and commenting in the chapter is the only way I can communicate with them. So I decided, for the sake of uniformity, to respond to everything all together. Unless it's a plot thing that would take up too much space in the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra narrowed his eyes at the news. “Leia is back? That’s not usually how it goes.”

Hera had commed early in the morning. Apparently, a beat up YT-1300 Freighter had arrived, bearing a smuggler and his co-pilot, a farm boy, and Leia Organa. They had also brought the Death Star schematics Rogue One had stolen.

_“I don’t know what to tell you, Ezra.”_ Hera sounded concerned herself. _“But she’s back.”_

Ezra thought for a moment. “Vader would have taken her to the Death Star, right?

_“Yes. Leia confirmed it.”_

Ezra shook his head and looked at Sabine. “We’ve seen that thing. It shouldn’t have been that easy for them to escape. A farm boy and two smugglers couldn’t have done that. Not if Vader was on board.”

_“Apparently, they had help from a Jedi Master.”_

Ezra froze. “Master Kenobi? He’s here?”

Hera was silent. Silent for too long. “No.” Ezra stared out the viewport. “No.”

Sabine focused her attention on the comm. “Have Chopper check that Freighter for any tracking equipment. If we were able to be tagged, they could be too.”

A few minutes later, Hera came back on the comm. _“Chop says that the Freighter was tagged. I’m headed to the Ghost now, we leave in ten.”_

Ezra glanced at Sabine. “Why are we leaving? From what I hear, Rebel Command is planning on attacking the Death Star. We could help.”

Sabine shrugged. “We can’t risk the little one. I’m all for attacking the Death Star, but the truth is, neither of us are good enough pilots.”

Ezra sighed and nodded. “You’re right. But this doesn’t feel right. Yavin is about to become the next target of the Death Star, and we’re running.”

Sabine laid a hand on his shoulder. “I agree, but Hera needs us. The child needs us.”

Ezra stood, facing Sabine. “So, where do we go from here?”

Sabine thought for a moment. “We’re going to need a new base. Somewhere that the Empire won’t think to look.”

Ezra stared out the viewport. “Or somewhere the Empire won’t be able to follow. You thinking Krownest?”

Sabine shook her head. No. The snow and ice may make for a difficult time, but my family is _not_ going to allow a Rebel Base to be built. They are barely acceptant of you. And most of that is due to the fact my parents like you.”

Ezra smirked. “Glad to know that. I won’t anticipate a firefight next time I visit.” He sighed, looking thoughtful. “So, somewhere cold enough to inconvenience the Empire, but not Krownest.”

Sabine nodded. “We’ll think of something. If indeed we are sent for reconnaissance.”

“It makes sense.” Ezra sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. “We can’t risk joining the attack on the Death Star because of the child, nor can we stick around because this planet might be destroyed. We’ve already done this on Atollon, we can do it again.”

“Ironically.” Hera walked into the cockpit. “Rebel Command said the same thing.”

Ezra nodded. “So, what’s the plan?”

Hera sat down, hand absently going to her middle. “Sounds like you and Sabine already have most of it figured out. As to where we go, I don’t know.” She looked at Sabine. “Would your family have any suggestions for us?”

Sabine shrugged. “Maybe. They know that edge of space pretty well. We also have some leftover recommendations from Rex.”

Hera nodded. “Okay. Ezra, you and Sabine look those bases over. Maybe there’s something there. In the meantime, we’ll head over to Krownest. If anything else, Sabine will be able to say hello.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

“ _Ugh_.” Sabine tossed her head back in dismay. “I didn’t realise we had this many bases left over.”

Ezra smirked. “At least we get to choose the new location. That’s a plus.”

Sabine scoffed. “I don’t know if I consider it to be a plus right now, Ezra.” Her eyes took in the names of planets. “Some of these names…Umbara, Kamino, Zygerria. I don’t recognise them.”

Ezra nodded, glancing through his own list. To save time, the two teens had divided Rex’s list in half, each taking a portion. “Here’s a planet you might like.”

Sabine glanced at the information he had displayed on the Dejarik board. “Hoth. Looks rather inhospitable.” She glared at Ezra. “And you thought I might like it why?”

Ezra gave a small smile. “I thought back to the time when Kanan and Hera made you wash down your other works for something you painted in the commons. Of how unhappy you were, yet how excited. At the prospect of getting to refill those spaces.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “I’m still not getting how you connect this to Hoth.”

Ezra looked down for a second. “After everything we’ve been through over the last few months, losing Kanan, being forced to take a step back, I looked at the planet surface,” he zoomed in on the bleak surface of Hoth, of its blankets of endless snow. “And I thought of you.”

Sabine shook her head. “Are you saying I’m cold and uninviting?”

Ezra gave a small chuckle. “Not after you let me in. Maybe at first. But, look at the snow, Sabine! Really look at it. Tell me what it reminds you of.”

Zeb poked his head in. “Sorry to interrupt, but I heard back from Yavin. The strike force was successful in destroying the Death Star.”

Ezra grinned. “That’s great! So, what do we do?”

Zeb shrugged. “We’re to scout out a new base. That’s all.”

Sabine stared at the picture for a long moment, before slowly smiling. “A canvas. A massive, blank canvas.”

Ezra grinned. “Exactly. It reminds me of, no matter how bleak things get, we can always have a fresh start. Hoth is the picture of that.”

Zeb quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

Ezra smiled. “We’re just picking places out.”

“Do I get to know?”

Now Ezra looked smug. “Patience is not a gift, it must be relearned daily.”

Zeb rolled his eyes and walked back to his room as Sabine stared at the Padawan with an appraising look. “Looks like there’s an echo of Kanan in there after all."

Ezra nodded. “I would hope so.” He stood, extending a hand to Sabine. “Come on, we should tell Hera.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Hera didn’t quite get the imagery like Sabine. “You want to reconnaissance a frozen world for the Rebellion to be stationed?”

Ezra nodded, smiling. “Sabine agrees."

Hera rolled her eyes, muttering something about ‘of course she does. It’s you.’ Then she looked at the teen with a more serious look. “What’s the Force telling you?”

Ezra gave a small shrug. “Nothing. The Force is staying quiet on this issue.” He neglected to mention that he had quit mediation since Kanan’s passing, unable to release the feelings of pain and anger into the Force like he was taught. “But, tactically, it makes sense. Hoth is cold, nearly inhospitable. The Empire has no reason to go there. We’ll be safe.”

Hera nodded, eyes gleaming. “Sounds like something Kanan would say.” She turned to the controls, prepping for takeoff. “Setting course for Hoth.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine glared at Ezra though her helmet, well aware he could interpret the look even though the biting wind. “Remind me _never_ to let you pick the planet again!”

Ezra gave a cheeky grin, which looked ridiculous through the heavy clothing he was wearing. “You at least see the benefits, right!”

Zeb rolled his eyes. “Oh, there are benefits, all right. Like no one finding your body when I kill you!”

Ezra smirked. _Smirked._ How was he not freezing? “At least you have fur!”

“Do you really think I’m not cold, Loth-Rat?” Zeb spat. “I’m freezing.”

“Good.” Ezra was still wearing that cheeky smirk. “Then the Empire will lose countless troops to the cold.”

“You little…”

“Enough!” Sabine was cold. Cold enough to grasp that Ezra’s deluded idea of a base may have some merits. “We’re due to check in at the _Ghost_ , and I’d rather get there alive.”

Ezra nodded, reaching out with the Force. “The _Ghost_ is about twenty metres that way.” He pointed to the south. “We should hurry before the speeders freeze. If Zeb’s frozen, they aren’t far behind.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Hera glanced at the weary travellers. “So? How was recon?”

Sabine shook her head in disgust. “Please get that smirk off your face.”

Hera laughed. “Zeb left his comm open in case you ran into trouble. I’m just surprised you didn’t use Ezra’s lightsaber for warmth.”

Ezra grinned. “I’m surprised they didn’t ask for it.”

Zeb elbowed Sabine. “I’m surprised you didn’t think of it.”

She elbowed back. “Shut up.” She glanced at Hera. “Hoth is a nightmare. All we saw was swirling snow.”

Hera nodded. “Sounds about right for building a base. Tell you what. We’ll all make an expedition out there tomorrow.”

Ezra shook his head. “Can’t do that. I need one of you to stay on board. The only reason we were able to get home was because I could sense you. If we all go, I have no-one to guide me.”

Hera nodded. “Fine. Then I’ll stay back with Chopper and work on retrofitting the _Ghost_ to work in these conditions. While you and Sabine go out. I need Zeb to help.”

Sabine nodded. “Can we please not go out in dusk this time?”

Hera frowned. “That was my mistake. I didn’t realise it was that cold out. Tomorrow will be better.”

Ezra nodded, opening the door for Sabine and himself. “Tomorrow then.”

As soon as they were gone, Hera turned to Zeb. “Did you feel that?”

The Lasat nodded. “Kits are falling for one another. Eventually, it’ll happen.”

Hera smiled. “Kanan and I would talk about them a lot. The conversations went from how long until Sabine kills him to how long until Sabine falls for him.”

Zeb grinned. “They make quite a team. Tough enough for anything.”

Hera hummed. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine huffed. “Well, at least midday isn’t as bad as nighttime.”

Ezra grinned. “I’d be worried if it was.” He looked around at the soft covering of snow, the blue sky framing an empty white field of flakes. “This blank canvas enough for you, Sabine?”

The girl nodded. “Yep. Alright, Ezra, you’ve sold me. Hoth is a good location for a base.”

Ezra nodded. “Rex said the base was underground, made of snow. Which-“

“Will prevent thermal scans from locating us.” Sabine was nodding. Good sign. “The base must be pretty concealed then. Enough so that the Empire isn’t here.”

Ezra checked his data pad. “Rex told me there is some wildlife here, ridable. We can use them instead of speeders. Might work out better too.”

Sabine nodded. “Maybe. What’s the outpost called?”

Ezra looked at her, a soft smile on his face. “Echo Base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes!
> 
> I). I know that, canonically, Poe's parents were responsible for Echo Base, but at the time of me writing this, that backstory hadn't been created. And this isn't something small I can edit, it's multi-chaptered. But, I suppose that's what an AU is for, right?
> 
> II). AO3 has page breaks, but FF's ones once got deleted from all their stories, so I decided to make my own. And I guess I'm keeping them. 
> 
> III). Do lightsabers actually give off warmth? I get they're hot, they cauterize wounds all the time, but if you were freezing to death, do you think you could survive by staying close to one?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Judge


	5. Beyond the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra tries to train Sabine, and makes a connection from the past. Meanwhile, Hera and Sabine learn some information on their darkest enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Desmond_Bryer for the feedback!
> 
> Desmond_Bryer: I've been making small edits here and there, but I don't have anything truly dramatic planned. Yet. 
> 
> So, I missed an update Tuesday, so I decided to link two chapters together. It's making my notes horribly confused, though...
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra led the way into the base, lightsaber providing the only light. “Should be a generator around here.”

Sabine nodded, shivering slightly. “If the base has a heater, I’m all in. Do we split up?”

Ezra thought for a moment, then nodded. “Comm if you find anything. There may even be a stocked armoury too.”

Sabine grinned. “I’ll definitely be on the lookout for that!”

An hour later, Ezra was wandering through the halls when his comm hailed. “ _Ezra, you there?”_

“Yeah.” He looked around. “I think I’ve found the command centre.”

“ _Great.”_ Her tone wasn’t at all pleased. _“Looks like the Republic had the same idea about the animals that we did. There’s stables here. Riding gear and everything.”_

Ezra nodded absentmindedly, following a cord to-hopefully-a power source. “I think I may be nearing a generator.”

“ _Good. I-“_ A roar was heard, followed by a scream, and then Sabine’s comm died.

Ezra froze. “Sabine!”

No answer.

“Karabast!” Generator forgotten, Ezra raced back the way he came, following Sabine’s Force Signature. “No nonono!”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sabine wearily opened her eyes, shocked to find herself upside down. Hanging from a column of ice. “Ezra?”

No Ezra, but an animalistic roar reached her ears, and Sabine grabbed her holsters for her pistols. Gone. Slowly, lumbering feet made their presence known, and Sabine stared in horror at a massive snow monster.

The monster reached for her, but the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting drew both of their attention away. The monster roared, followed by a yelp of pain as the smell of burnt flesh reached her. Roaring in pain, the monster retreated, leaving Sabine and Ezra alone.

Sabine sighed in relief. “You came.”

Ezra nodded. “I always will come.” He eyed the ice. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, Sabine nodded. “Yes.”

Ezra closed his eyes, throwing his lightsaber towards Sabine, guided by the Force to strike at the ice holding her feet, sending her straight down. Before she could impact the ice, invisible hands caught her, gently manoeuvring Sabine to stand on her own feet. Which she then fell down.

Sabine gasped. “Thanks.”

Ezra returned his lightsaber to his belt, gently helping Sabine to her feet. “You save me, I save you. That’s how it works.”

Sabine nodded, leaning on Ezra maybe a _bit_ more than was necessary. “Yeah. We’re a team.”

Ezra gently wrapped an arm around her, steadying her. “You good?”

Sabine was silent a moment before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Ezra stared at her a moment more before smirking, raising his hand and, a second later, the generator kicked on, lights slowly flashing. “The Force does have its uses.”

Sabine huffed, still leaning on Ezra. “Show-off.”

Ezra grinned. “I aim to please.” He checked his chronometer. “We should head back. We’re late for a check-in.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

“So, you got attacked by an ice monster, and you _still_ want to build a base here?” Hera’s eyebrows were raised in disbelief. “Even after almost dying?”

Sabine glanced at Ezra. “If we were attacked, then the Empire would be attacked too. It’s a line of defence.”

Ezra sighed. “Only you would come close to losing your life trying to build a base and become more passionate about staying.”

Sabine grinned. “Fortunately, the old base seems to be in pretty good condition. I don’t think anyone’s been here since the end of the Clone War.”

Ezra nodded, mind miles away. Sabine mentioning the Clone War brought back a memory of Kanan.

_“Focus.” The look on Kanan’s face was one of amusement, even if the words were stern. “You need to concentrate.”_

_Ezra grunted a response at him, preoccupied as he was at balancing on his hands_ and _trying to lift a crate. Kanan smirked. “Wow. If I knew this would be the key to shutting you up earlier, I’d have started with it.”_

_Ezra huffed, annoyed at the implication, and the crate lifted. But the look on Kanan’s face was all wrong, and it broke Ezra’s concentration. “Master?” He manoeuvred himself to his feet and stared at Kanan. “What is it?”_

_Kanan shook his head. “You were acting out of anger; that’s why the crate lifted. You can’t do that.”_

_Ezra sat on the roof of the_ Ghost _, ready to learn. “Why?”_

_Kanan joined him. “Because then you’re that much more susceptible to the Dark Side. The Dark Side is all about self-gratification. It’s dangerous.” He looked down. “It’s too dangerous.”_

_Ezra frowned. “Is that what happened during the War? Someone fell?”_

_Kanan slowly nodded. “Yeah, Kid. Someone fell. A fallen Jedi and Clone Order 66 was all that it took.” He stood and extended a hand to his padawan. “Come on. Let’s try this again.”_

_Ezra groaned as he moved to stand on his hands. “Why is this necessary?”_

_Kanan smiled. “To teach you to trust in the Force.”_

“Ezra?”

He looked up to see the worried faces of Sabine and Hera. “Sorry.” Ezra frowned as he noted he was on the couch. “How-“

Sabine smirked. “You were zoning out, so I moved you. Turns out you respond well to hand gestures.” She sat beside him. “What happened?”

Ezra sighed. “I remembered an old training lesson from Kanan. From the early days.”

Hera moved away. “I need to make sure Zeb hasn’t dismantled Chopper yet.”

Sabine laid a hand on Ezra’s forearm. “What was the lesson about?”

Ezra smiled. “He had me do a handstand while lifting a box. To ‘trust in the Force’ he said." He chuckled. "Personally, I think he just wanted to laugh at me. But he mentioned the Dark Side, of how it’s all about self-gratifaction. Of how one fallen Jedi was all it took for the Jedi to die.”

Sabine began to get an inkling of what was troubling her friend. Her talk with him after Alderaan came back. “So, you think that you’re destined to repeat this?”

Ezra shook his head. “No.” He looked down. “I don’t know. I know I used the Dark Side willingly, and that the old Jedi teaching is that it’ll stain me forever. Now it’s just me. No more Jedi. Me. A failed apprentice. The last Padawan in the Galaxy.”

Sabine swatted his shoulder. “That’s the last bit of moping you’re allowed, Ezra Bridger. What would Kanan say?”

That gave Ezra pause, and he looked down. “He’d be disappointed. Like he was when I used the Sith Holocron.”

Sabine nodded and steered him outside. “Training. Now.”

Ezra gave a small smile. “Who made you my Master?” He winced as Sabine just cocked a hand over her hip and stared. “Right.” He shook his head. “Training Sabers?”

Sabine nodded and grabbed the sticks. “You look like you could use it.”

Ezra looked around at the swirling wind and snow and decided to turn it into a time of training for Sabine. “I want you to remove your helmet.”

Sabine stared. “Then I won’t be able to find you.” Her helmet had thermal, which was imperative to finding Ezra. “I’ll be blind.”

Ezra nodded. “That’s the point. You don’t always have to see something to know where it is.”

“Ezra.” Sabine sighed. “I’m not a Jedi. I’m not going to be able to grasp these Jedi teachings Kanan taught you.”

Ezra smiled. “You may not be a Jedi, but you can still feel the Force. The only thing that’s different between you and me is that I can harness the Force.”

Sabine shook her head and took off her helmet, stowing it in the _Ghost._ “Happy?”

Ezra didn’t respond, just moved into ready position. He could feel Sabine do the same. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if this lesson would work. Sabine wasn’t Force-Sensitive. But this was something that could very well come up in the future.

Ezra pounced, watching as Sabine turned in his direction and blocked, but was a few inches off. The point of his stick tapped her arm. “Dead.”

Sabine huffed. “Fine. Let’s go again.”

Two more rounds passed, with Sabine failing to block the blows. Finally, Ezra tried a new tactic. “Don’t look - listen.”

Sabine growled. “To what? There’s too much wind.”

Ezra smiled and used the Force to block the wind, creating an area of silence around them. “Listen.”

Sabine nodded, staring at the swirling snow. It was surreal, watching the wind at work without hearing anything. Then she heard a footstep and whirled, her stick perfectly blocking Ezra’s.

Ezra grinned. “Good.” He backed up and disappeared into the snow. “Let’s try it again.”

Two hours passed, and Sabine finally managed to catch Ezra before he attacked, at which point he had smiled proudly. “Good work.”

Sabine smiled back, staring at the sunset. “Thank you. This was nice.”

Ezra returned the sticks to the _Ghost_ , standing beside Sabine. “It’s beautiful.”

Sabine nodded. “It’s not the same as Krownest, but it’s close. I think the snow does something to it.”

Ezra shrugged. “Maybe. It looks a lot better than Lothal’s.”

The sun dipped below the ice mountains, and Sabine hummed pleasantly. “You said something, back on Lothal. Just before that last mission. You said, ‘I know I can always count on you.’” She stared at Ezra. “What did you mean by that?”

Ezra sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “I was prepared to go to Thrawn. To delay him from attacking my city so you and the others could get the shield up. But doing so would mean I wouldn’t come back. Not right away. The message I recorded before that mission would remind you of how I’m counting on you. To come find me.”

Sabine nodded. “I would have. In a heartbeat.”

Ezra smiled. “I know. I would too, if it was you.” He turned to the _Ghost_. “Come on, we should get inside. We need to find out if the Rebellion is going to use Hoth.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Two Weeks Later:**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Hera stared. “What do you mean, the Rebellion isn’t coming?”

Princess Leia sighed. “There was a raid on Yavin. Before all our troops could leave. We are fractured, scattered. I am, however, sending you a small company of soldiers.”

Hera nodded. “We’ll have Echo Base ready for them.” Unwillingly, Echo Base had become the Spectres base of operations for the time being. Mostly because Ezra and Sabine loved it. They had taken to sparring in the hallways using their sticks. Sabine was hardly on Ezra’s level, but at least the fights weren’t solely Ezra teaching her. And there was enough physical combat mixed in to keep the Jedi on his toes.

Leia smiled. “One of the troopers is Captain Luke Skywalker. He was being trained by General Kenobi before his death. Do you think Ezra would-“

Hera nodded. “He would be happy to, I’m sure.” Not quite sure, seeing as how Ezra was still hesitant to teach Sabine some tips, and there was no-one closer. Adding an unknown Force-Sensitive might make things difficult.

She looked out the doorway of the Command Centre, where Ezra and Sabine were sparring. “Ezra?”

Ezra flipped over Sabine, head turned to Hera. “Yeah?”

Hera sighed. “I need to talk to you for a moment.”

Ezra Force-Pushed Sabine back, focusing for a moment to ensure she landed softly, and joined Hera. “What’s up?”

Hera was silent for a moment. “Princess Leia called. She’s sending a small group of soldiers here. One of them is Force-Sensitive.”

Ezra caught her drift and shook his head. “No.”

Hera frowned as Sabine joined them. “You’re training Sabine.”

“That’s different.” Ezra sighed and walked a few meters away. “Sabine and I work constantly, always prepping for when we might meet another Inquisitor or Vader. I’ve given her some tips on how to effectively fight against Force Wielders. But I’m not going to train someone in the ways of the Force.”

“Why?” Sabine stepped forward. “I’ve learned a lot in the past few weeks.”

Ezra turned to face her, the fire in his eyes softening somewhat. “I’m not Kanan. I can’t do what he did. My own Jedi training was incomplete.”

Hera shook her head. The whole discussion reminded her of the early days when Kanan was doubtful of training Ezra. “You know, Kanan had the exact same arguments as you. He had only been a Padawan when his Master was taken, how could he live up to her example? Look what he did.”

Ezra sighed. “Sparring with Sabine and giving pointers and training someone in the ways of the Force are very different.”

Hera laid a hand on his arm. “Would you train my child?” She asked softly.

Ezra looked away. “That’s not fair.”

“Would you?”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “Yes, I would. If your child was Force-Sensitive, I would.”

Trapped. “So why don’t you train this one?”

Ezra didn’t answer, just left the Command Centre, resting his stick on the wall. As he left, Sabine looked at Hera. “Who’s the kid?”

Hera pulled up a briefing. “Captain Luke Skywalker. He was the pilot that destroyed the Death Star.”

Sabine frowned slightly. “Skywalker. I’ve heard that name before.”

Hera thought for a moment. “There was a Jedi in the Clone War named Skywalker.”

Sabine snapped her fingers. “That must be it. If it was during the War, Rex should know, right?”

Hera pulled up the old Clone’s frequency. “Let’s find out.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ezra started pacing the halls of Echo Base. Who was he to train someone to be a Jedi? He had failed his Master spectacularly when he used the Sith Holocron. How could someone that used the Dark Side willingly train someone?

_Fine, let’s go again._

_No. You should practice with Ezra first._

_Kanan!_

_Ezra, walk her through the forms._

Ezra sighed. Kanan, knowing his history, had trusted him to train Sabine. How was this any different?

_Because Kanan was no longer there._

Ezra dropped to his knees in a meditative position. “What am I supposed to do?” He asked the Force. “Kanan never prepared me for this. I don’t know how to train someone!”

_Neither did I, Kid._

Ezra’s head shot up. “Kanan?” He closed his eyes. “I’m not you. I can’t train this kid.”

A chuckle could be heard. _I thought the same thing, back when you first joined. I tried to have Luminara train you because I was only a learner when the Order fell._

Ezra frowned. “But you _did_ train me! You trained me well!”

_I know, Kid. But in the beginning, I wasn’t confident in my ability at all. But there is no try. So I did train you. Just like you have to train my son._

Ezra’s eyebrows shot up. “Son?”

Another chuckle. _Yeah. There’s no one I trust more. They’re going to need you. Stand by your family._

Ezra lowered his head in shame. “I can’t be you. I already fell to the Dark Side.”

_But you came back stronger in the Light for it. Your desire to save your family precipitated your fall, and perhaps less blameworthy that is._

Ezra leaned back on his heels. “Am I a Jedi?”

_Search your feelings, Ezra. Do you feel like a Jedi?_

“…yes.”

_Then you have your answer._ Kanan sounded pleased.

Ezra shook his head. It couldn’t be that easy. “But I failed! I failed you after Malachor and I failed them in almost leaving!

_So, only perfect beings can be Jedi?_

Ezra paused. “No, but-“

_Was I a Jedi?_

Ezra nodded. “You were a great Jedi, Master.”

_I wasn’t perfect. I lost my way for a long time after the War. Hera saved me, and you gave me purpose. This is your purpose, Ezra._

“Am I to train the Force-Sensitive?”

_You are to instruct him._

“There’s a difference?”

Kanan’s voice had a wry smile to it. _Kid, did I instruct you, or did I train you?_

Ezra smiled too. “You trained me.”

_Instruct him. There are dark days coming. The future of many things have been altered._

Ezra frowned. “Because of my decision?”

_The Galaxy is stronger because you are here. But the Empire will be relentless in hunting down the Last Jedi. You will need to be ready._

“Even though I used the Dark Side?”

_What did you learn from the Dark Side?_

Ezra reflected. “Nothing but pain and fear. I was always so afraid of losing everyone I loved, and I would push myself to exhausting to prevent that.”

_Then you_ do _have something to teach the kid. And my son._

Ezra nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Sabine silently crept back the way she came. She had been sent by Hera to find Ezra, but she wasn’t about to interrupt him. Especially when it seemed he was talking to Kanan.

She returned to the Command Centre, smiling at the holoprojection of Rex. “Rex. We have a question for you.”

Rex scratched his beard. “About General Skywalker?”

Hera nodded. “Who was he?”

Rex smiled. “Anakin Skywalker was my Jedi General in the Clone War. He was a brave fighter, who never hesitated to put his life on the line to protect his friends. He was always first on the front line, leading us into countless battles.”

“What happened to him?”

Rex’s face hardened. “Official story was that he was killed by Darth Vader on Mustafar.”

Hera frowned. “Official?”

Rex sighed. “I was on Mandalore with Commander Tano when Clone Order 66 was issued. We had just captured Maul and was transporting him back to Coruscant. I received a transmission from Darth Sidious, instructing me to kill my Jedi.” He closed his eyes. “And I complied.”

Hera’s eyes widened. “But…you told Kanan…”

The old clone nodded. “I lied. If I had told Kanan the truth, that Commander Tano removed my inhibitor chip _after_ Clone Order 66, he would have killed me. But, after the transmission, Ahsoka ran to me, told me that something happened to Anakin. Something she sensed _before_ the Order was issued.”

Sabine scowled. “What does that mean?”

Rex was silent for a long moment. “It means that General Skywalker was the Jedi that betrayed the Republic. He became Darth Vader.”

Hera processed the news and looked at her brief. “So who’s Luke Skywalker?”

Rex shrugged. “I don’t know. General Skywalker was married to a Senator, something they never had published. I suspect only General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker and myself knew about it. It’s possible that Luke is their son.”

Well,” Hera looked at her report. “He’s apparently Force-Sensitive, so there’s a connection.”

Rex scratched his beard. “Maybe. I would suggest keeping it under wraps anyway. There’s probably a very good reason that no one knows about the General’s son. We should keep it that way.”

Sabine nodded. “I agree. If Vader knew that his son was alive, he would come for him. Probably train him in the Dark Side. We can’t allow that to happen.”

Hera sighed. “Thanks, Rex. We’ll let you know how this goes.”

Rex smiled. “Actually, I’ll be there with you. I’m one of the soldiers Leia is sending to Hoth. After all, it did use to be a Republic Base.”

Sabine grinned. “Thanks. That will help me train these recruits.”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “Recruits? Sabine, we have no idea the rank or expertise of these men.”

Sabine shrugged. “I’m Mandalorian. I top them.”

Rex laughed. “Alright, Lieutenant, we’ll be there in a few days.”

As the Clone signed off, Ezra entered the Command Centre. “What did I miss?”

Sabine turned to him. “Not much. Where did you go?”

Ezra shrugged. “Meditation. I know what I have to do now.”

Sabine smiled at him and picked up the sticks. “Come on, you can tell me about it while we train.”

Ezra smiled back and accepted the stick. “I want you to try something different. Stay on the defensive, but try to evade all my attacks.”

While they practiced, Hera smiled, reminded of how Ezra and Kanan would spar. “I think we did all right with these two, Love.” She rested her hand on her middle. “I just hope I’ll do the same with this one.”

The feeling of a hand resting on her shoulder returned, and Hera gratefully returned the gesture. “Thank you, Kanan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes!
> 
> I). Ezra training Sabine is honestly my favourite part of this story, it's enjoyable to write, and often times it goes places I never anticipated. 
> 
> II). I had originally written a backstory for Rex before The Clone Wars S7 aired. So, when 'Shattered' aired, I had to change it. And may have panicked when those changes hadn't saved for this site.
> 
> III). Bear in mind that this story is about the Rebels from Star Wars: Rebels, specifically Ezra and Sabine. It's less about Luke and the OT Rebels. 
> 
> I will try to be more consistent about uploads. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Judge


	6. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has trouble with his new student, and Sabine learns how annoying Jedi are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Desmond_Bryer for the feedback on Chapter 5, and Certiv for the feedback on Chapter 4!
> 
> Desmond_Bryer: Maybe he didn't lie, but he still fired on Ahsoka. He still executed Order 66, even if it was for a half episode.
> 
> Cetiv: I'm still learning my way around Ao3, thanks for all the tips! And, I'd probably send them a private message in that case, or do something like this.
> 
> Enjoy!

The shuttle landed without incident, and the Spectres watched as Rex directed his men to the barracks. Then he joined the small group. “General.”

Hera smiled at him. “Captain. Who do you have?”

Rex gestured to his men. “Commander Wolffe, Captain Luke Skywalker, Squadron Leader Wedge Antilles, whom I believe you know, and R2-D2.”

Sabine frowned. “A droid?”

Rex grinned. “R2 was General Skywalker’s. Saved our lives numerous times during the War.”

Ezra turned-to see a young man staring at him, eyes vaguely accusing. “Rex? Who’s that?”

The old Clone groaned. “Luke! Go stow your stuff! Then you can meet the team.”

Luke ran off, and Ezra turned back to Rex. “What was that about?”

Rex sighed. “General Kenobi died on the Death Star. Luke watched him go. I told him that you had stowed away to Tatooine and met him.”

Ezra nodded. “So he’s bitter?”

Rex shrugged. “I don’t know. But he’s aware you’re going to be giving him some pointers.”

Ezra sighed. “Great. Training should be interesting.” He turned to Sabine. “You’re helping.”

Sabine laughed. “Great. You’re dragging all of us to watch the implosion you call life. And we’re all going to be there to watch it collapse.”

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Sabine. Always appreciated.” He turned. “Come on. There’s a loading bay out back we can use.”

Sabine stared at the Jedi as they walked through the Base. “What’s your plan?”

Ezra shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m not even sure this is a good idea. The kid’s the exact same age as I am. He’s not going to take me instructing him well.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “If you’re so convinced it’s a bad idea, why bother?”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “Kanan told me to.” And he’d follow his Master all the way to the Emperor’s Chambers unarmed if asked. “That’s why.”

Sabine nodded. “So come up with a plan.”

Ezra sighed. “I was thinking, with what Rex shared, to repeat what Kanan did with you on Atollon. What you tried to do with me on Yavin.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “Making the kid so frustrated that he lashes out? I fought Kanan out of anger. I don’t think you want Luke to fall to the Dark Side.”

Ezra nodded. “Probably not. But I need to gauge how good he is with a lightsaber.” He smirked. “He might end up sparring with you.”

Sabine sighed. “You’re copying Kanan again.”

Ezra shrugged. “It worked. Look how good you are.”

Sabine smiled. “Much of that is because of you.” She touched his hand. “Thank you.”

Ezra turned a light shade of red and looked away. “It was nothing.” He mumbled.

Sabine stifled a laugh, smiling at how little it took to make him blush. On a more serious note, it showed her that Ezra’s feelings hadn’t gone away. He had just buried then deep enough for them to become close friends. 

They entered the loading bay, and Ezra handed Sabine his lightsaber. “Let’s try something new.”

Sabine frowned. “I thought you were training Luke?”

Ezra picked up a stick and smiled. “I am, but I can’t very well forget about you, can I? This might help me with Luke too.”

Sabine shrugged and ignited the lightsaber. “Okay. What do you want to try?”

Ezra smirked. “Turn the blade to low-power mode.” She did, and the blade visibly dulled. “Even though the blade won’t cut limbs off, it will still burn.”

Sabine caught his drift. “So all I have to do is find an opening. That’s your lesson?”

Ezra nodded. “It’s all about patience.” He casually put a hand behind his back and assumed ready position. “Begin.”

Sabine stood her ground for a moment, gauging Ezra’s defences. After Malachor, Kanan and Ezra had begun trying something new. Kanan had explained that, in order to defeat the Inquisitors, they needed something different. They had begun researching Form II, a lightsaber form that was about waiting for the opponent to make a misstep and leave themselves open to counter-attack. It was the very form Kanan used when he was training Sabine. 

Sabine charged with the lightsaber, starting with a vertical swipe that Ezra easily evaded. Which was Sabine’s plan. She spun, holding the sword horizontally from her body. Ezra blocked the blow for a moment, long enough to redirect the blade upwards, then ducked underneath it. He grinned. “Is that all you got?”

Sabine thrusted the saber forward, using the very move Kanan had told her time and again wasn’t going to work. And it didn’t. Ezra dodged and caught her wrist, pulling her close. “I thought Kanan talked to you about that?”

Sabine smirked. “He did.” She wrenched her saber hand free and tried to stab Ezra with it, but he flipped over her head, sweeping her legs out when he landed. 

As she landed, Ezra held a hand out to her. “Again.”

Sabine huffed, grabbing his hand and standing. “I don’t see the point of this.”

Ezra smiled. “Patience.” He assumed ready position. “Again.”

This time, Sabine advanced cautiously, eyeing Ezra’s form. The downside to the one-handed grip on the stick was that there was limited strength to block. Which meant the brute force was her best option. 

She charged, feinting a horizontal swipe that she turned into a vertical jab. Ezra, recognising the move, blocked it, hand still behind his back. “You know that’s my move.”

Sabine grinned, relishing the opportunity to throw one of Ezra’s lines back at him. “Hey, I steal from the best.” She twisted out of the lock, aiming a blow to his side.

Ezra blocked it, and Sabine increased power, slowly edging the blade towards his side. But Ezra was quicker, sliding the blade to the side and stepping back. “Do you see it yet?”

Sabine scowled. “See what?”

Ezra reassumed ready position. “Look closer.”

Sabine stared at his form, eyes roaming over every point. Then, it dawned on her. “Using the one-handed grip leaves your off hand side open.”

Ezra nodded. “Yes. No matter what form an enemy uses, there will always be a weakness. You have to find the weakness, and exploit it.” He returned the stick to its place and took his lightsaber from Sabine. “All you have to do is outlast your opponent long enough to find the weakness.”

Sabine hummed in agreement. “What are you going to do for training?”

Ezra sighed. “I don’t know. I might just start where Kanan did with me.”

Sabine arched an eyebrow. “You’re going to let Luke steal the holocron?”

Ezra chuckled. “No. But I will have him open it. It should determine his level of training.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“You want me to do what?”

Ezra called on his training to prevent him from sighing in impatience. Like he had the last four times. “I want you to use the Force to open this holocron.”

“But isn’t it enough that Ben taught me about the Force?”

Ezra closed his eyes. “Master Kenobi wasn’t around long enough to teach you everything you need to know.”

Luke scoffed. “And you are?”

Ezra balled his fists. “I’m not your Master. I’m someone who’s trying to help you.” He shook his head and stood. “If you don’t want it, fine. Go roam the swamps of Dagobah or something.”

Luke sighed. “Look, Ezra, I’m sorry. I’m just not sure about someone, especially someone my age, taking Ben’s place.”

Ezra sat back down. “I’m not trying to take your Master’s place. But he wasn’t able to teach you everything you need to know about being a Jedi. I can at least give you some pointers.”

Luke stared at the holocron, raising a hand to it. After a few moments struggle, the cube wobbled to life, edges separating.

Ezra nodded. “Good job.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Two Months Later:

. . . . . . . . . . 

Hera smiled as Ezra slumped down in the co-pilot’s seat, looking for all the world like Kanan did in the beginning. “So?”

Ezra groaned. “Was I as thick-headed as Captain Skywalker?”

Hera raised an eyebrow as Sabine entered and sat down. “You used to question every lesson Kanan gave you. Kept on thinking that you knew better.”

Ezra buried his head in his hands. “Great. I get the student that’s worse than I am.”

Sabine stifled a laugh. “You’ve made some progress, at least.”

Ezra mock glared at her. “It’s been two months, Sabine.”

“Speaking of,” Hera interjected before the two could get into a battle of wits. “Rebel Command has us on Hoth until Jacen is born.”

Ezra nodded. “Four months. We can do that.”

Sabine glanced at Hera. “Jacen?”

Hera nodded, hand resting on her middle. “His name.”

Silence reigned for a few minutes, before Ezra sighed. “Kanan would have liked the name.”

Hera smiled. “I thought so. No go.” She shooed them out of the cockpit.

Ezra chuckled as the door closed. “Been a while since I’ve been kicked out.”

Sabine grinned. “Yeah.” She frowned as she took in Ezra’s expression. He seemed to be thinking deeply. “Ez?”

He shook his head. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

His eyes were unfocused. The same thing had happened whenever he had a vision. “Ezra?”

Ezra’s eyes cleared, and he shook his head. “Sorry. I’m fine.”

Sabine narrowed her eyes. “You know I know when you’re lying, right? I’m pretty sure I’m the best friend you have.”

Ezra smiled, but it seemed forced. “I’m good. Come on, It’s getting late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes!
> 
> I). Before I get yelled at, Luke...isn't the most mature person in Episode Four. He grows in Five, sure, but we aren't at Five, are we? So, yeah, he's upset at Ezra, for reasons that make sense to him.
> 
> II). Ezra's training with Sabine, I always found Form II the most interesting. It's not a form useful for defending against blaster bolts, but for lightsaber combat. Which, in the Age of the Empire, isn't found as often as a firefight. Personally, I believe Ezra would have latched on to that form, because Kanan used it. And Ezra, in this story, has a weak spot for Kanan.
> 
> III). One thing I regretted in FF's For You Alone was how fast Ezrabine happened. I had this idea of a twenty chapter story, with the romance a slow thing. Now, it's a...up to forty chapter story, and growing. So, I may...extend the romance slightly. Still toying with that idea. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Judge


	7. Beyond the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery that is Ezra Bridger gets deeper...

“Hey!”

Sabine turned from her paints and looked at the door to her cabin, which had just opened. “Ezra?” She questioned, glancing at the chronometer on the wall. It read 0400 hours, so it was very surprising to see Ezra upright, let alone forming coherent sentences. “What are you doing up right now?”

Ezra smiled and leaned against the wall a little  too  nonchalantly. “The sun’s due to rise in half a standard hour.” Sabine nodded, starting to think about the possible reasons why Ezra would invade her room at ungodly hour o’clock. Slowly, she set her paint brush down. “Well, sunrise is standard on most planets, other than Umbara.” 

Ezra’s smile grew, and Sabine relaxed. Seeing Ezra smile, a genuine smile, was rare these days. Something was bothering him, and it was bothering her that he wouldn’t share it. They were partners, they ought to share the problems, right?

Even as Sabine thought it, the reminder of the Duchess came back. All the months she had hid the secrets of her family trials, and she had proclaimed Ezra to be her partner. As bad as Ezra was at not sharing, Sabine knew she was far worse. 

So, the problem sharing wouldn’t start until  she  initiated it. 

Unwilling to continue down that train of thought, Sabine stood. “Why are you here?”

Ezra turned, facing the loading ramp. “I told you, sunrise is in half a standard hour.”

Sabine entered the hallway, careful to keep her voice down. “You want me to watch the sunrise with you?”

Even staring at the back of his head, Sabine could see the blush that was forming, and knew she had hit the mark. “What! No!”

Sabine chuckled, passing him in the hall. Then she turned back, smiling at his cooling cheeks. “Ezra? Do you want to come watch the sunrise with me?”

Bashfully, he nodded, and together they slipped out into the frigid Hoth air. For no other reason other than she wanted to see his reaction, Sabine made sure to grab Ezra’s arm as they descended into the utter darkness outside Echo Base. Even without any light, she knew he was blushing. “Where exactly are we going?”

Ezra’s lightsaber ignited, and Sabine took a step back. “We’re not training this early, are we?”

Ezra smiled and shook his head. “Tempting, but no.” He gestured with his saber to a hill a few klicks away. “That looks like a good spot.”

Sabine squinted, straining to see the hill in the soft green glow. Ever since they had begun training, she had begun to leave her helmet in the  Ghost, knowing that she would just be taking it off. But if  she  could hardly see what Ezra was pointing at, how did- “You planned this.”

Ezra was silent for a few seconds. “Maybe.” He confessed. “I just figured, since you like colour, you’d like the sunrise, and that-“

Sabine smiled. “You’re a chatterbox this morning, aren’t you?” 

Ezra blushed again and the duo fell silent as they approached the top of the hill. Once there, Sabine frowned as two collapsable chairs, usually stored in the  Phantom II , had been set up facing the Northern Horizon, where the sun was due to rise in fifteen minutes. “Just how long did you spend on this?”

Ezra, now able to be seen better in the early grey light, rubbed the back of his head. “Few hours.” He murmured. “Most of that was finding the perfect spot.”

Sabine raised her eyebrows. “All so I could watch the sunrise?”

Ezra nodded, sinking in to one of the chairs. He turned on the portable heater Sabine could now see, and visibly relaxed. “You always say you need more inspiration.”

Sabine chuckled as she sat down next to him. “Most of that is to see if you’ll volunteer again.”

Ezra scoffed. “I don’t want another one of Chopper’s pranks to be immortalised on my cabin wall, thanks.” He smiled as Sabine gasped at the rising sun. From this distance, the sun seemed to be eating the faint pinks and purples that had dominated the sky until now, replacing them with yellow and red.

They watched the scene for several moments longer, before Ezra became aware of eyes on him. He turned, and saw Sabine staring at him. “What?”

She seemed hesitant. “How are you doing?”

Ezra didn’t have to ask her to explain; he knew what she was referring to. He turned back to the rising sun, somehow unable to enjoy the colours now. “I’m fine.”

Sabine didn’t respond, but Ezra could hear the unasked question: Are you?

It frustrated him. 

“I’m fine.” He stressed. “Just, tired.”

“I hear them.” She admitted softly. “Your nightmares. That’s why you haven’t slept yet. You’re avoiding them.”

Ezra looked at the snow, unable to stare at the sky now. “Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“And I appreciate it.” Moving out of the chair, Sabine laid a hand on his arm. “But I’m more concerned about you.”

And here it was: everything he was trying to avoid. Unable to bear it, he stood. “You’re right!” he shouted. “I  can’t sleep! Because,” his voice cracked. “If I do, I-I see them.”

“See who?” Sabine’s question was soft. “Who do you see?”

Ezra folded his arms and lowered his chin. “E-everyone.” He collapsed back into his chair. “The people on Alderaan, everyone we lost on Lothal.” His voice grew quieter. “Kanan.”

“Why?”

That question was asked even softer, to the point where Ezra wasn’t even sure if Sabine even meant to ask it. 

He wasn’t going to deal with it.

Glaring at the risen sun, Ezra stood. “I’m going back inside.”

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

“Focus.” Ezra took a step back, relinquishing more of his hold on the door. “Don’t let go.”

Luke was visibly straining under the effort of holding the hanger door open. “It’s too big!”

Ezra took another step back, and the door jumped down several centimetres. “Size matters not. A rock or a ship is no difference to a Jedi.”

Luke grunted. “I’m trying!

Ezra relinquished more control. “Do or do not; there is no try.”

The door, while still not too far off the ground, was now holding steady, and Ezra completely dropped what end he was holding, and the door jumped further down, with Luke straining. 

Ezra could sense Luke’s frustration and annoyance in the Force, and the door started to raise once more. “Luke, stop!”

The door slammed shut, and Skywalker turned on him. “Why? Why stop? I was getting it.”

Ezra shook his head. “No, you weren’t. You were using your anger to open the door. You can’t do that.”

Luke looked angry. “Why?”

Ezra folded his hands behind his back. “Anger leads to the dark side. You go there, you’re no better than Vader.”

Luke scoffed. “I won’t be like that monster.”

Ezra took a step forward. “Listen to me. The Dark Side offers quick result, but it’s a trap!”

Luke folded his arms. “Not for me!”

Ezra’s mind flashed back to when Kanan discovered he had the Sith Holocron. “You won’t be able to control it. You use the Dark Side and it will be in control.”

Luke shook his head. “No one can’t be redeemed.”

Now Ezra scoffed. “Really? My parents were killed because of an Emperor who can’t changed. My Master was killed by an unyielding Empire. Some people are past redemption. If you fall, you very well may fall in that category. And you’ll be past my help.”

“I don’t need your help!”

_ I can’t let you keep it. _

_ Fine. I don’t need it. Just like I don’t need  you! _

Ezra said nothing, just followed Kanan’s example and walked away.

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

Hera sighed as Ezra slumped in his seat. “Tough day?”

Ezra groaned. “I’m not a good teacher for the kid. He needs someone who is actually versed in the Force. But they’re all gone. Master Kenobi, Kanan, all the Jedi of old. It’s just me now.”

Hera laid a hand on his shoulder. “What do you want us to do?”

Ezra stood. “I’m going to meditate. Somewhere, there has to be another Jedi. Kanan couldn’t have been the last.”

When he was gone, Hera touched her comm. “Sabine, I need to see you.”

A few moments later, Sabine entered the cockpit. “Yeah?”

Hera gestured. “Sit down.” As she sat, Hera leaned back. “Has Ezra ever mentioned any other Jedi to you?”

Sabine shook her head, frown firmly planted on her face. “No? Why aren’t you asking Zeb. He’s Ezra’s bunkmate.”

Hera gave a sly smile. “Maybe, but you know him better than any one of us.”

Sabine’s frown grew. “We’re partners. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help,  General Syndulla,  but you should ask Zeb.”

“Sabine.” Hera gazed at her. “You’re lying to me.”

Sabine met her gaze. “I gave him my word. I’m not about to break that. Not to him.”

Hera narrowed her eyes. “I’m asking you, as your commanding officer, to tell me the truth. You’re breaking your word to  me. ”

Sabine was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Hera. But I can’t.”

Hera sighed and touched her comm. “Ezra, cockpit now.”

A minute later, Ezra entered, wary as he took in their faces. “Yeah?”

Hera spun in her chair. “Sabine’s hiding something from me on your behalf. I think that there is a Jedi still alive, and neither of you will tell me. Why?”

Ezra glanced at Sabine, then back to Hera. “It’s not my place to tell.”

Hera shook her head. “Fine. Keep your secrets.”

Ezra gestured to Sabine, and she stood. “I’m sorry, Hera.”

As the door closed, Sabine looked at Ezra. “Why aren’t you telling her?”

Ezra sighed. “If I tell Hera that Master Yoda lives, then that news will get kicked up the chain to Senator Mothma. Which means the Empire will have a far better chance of discovering it.” He shook his head. “If Luke’s to discover Master Yoda, it will have to be the will of the Force.”

Sabine nodded. “Alright. I trust you. Now, we should go to bed before we wake the little one up.” 

Ezra had also begun helping Luke Skywalker in earnest. He had told Sabine that he viewed it as a precursor to training Jacen. “Kanan started with me, and moved on to you. I’m starting with him to be the best teacher I can be for Jacen.”

Privately, Ezra had begun admitting to her that he felt inadequate. He was no Kanan Jarrus, just the half-trained Padawan. Most of those doubts from day one, even with help from his Master, hadn’t gone away. 

Hera, for her part, just smiled. “He reminds me a lot of Kanan. Kanan wasn’t a Padawan for that long before the end of the war. He told me time and again in the beginning that he was afraid. Afraid that he would fail Ezra because of the fact he never completed his training. And look how he did. Ezra will do fine.”

Sabine shook the thoughts away and smiled at Ezra. “Probably. You know how cranky he gets.”

Ezra smiled back and retreated to his room, cautiously slipping in as to not wake Zeb. Sabine smiled fondly and took a seat on the couch, smile fading as she thought about her reason for not sleeping.

“ _NOOO_!”

_ The scream caused Sabine to drop her paint canister and sprint for Ezra’s room, hand already grabbing for her pistol. The last time he had screamed like that, a planet had been destroyed.  _

_ She burst into his room, hand letting go of the gun as she took in the scene before her. Ezra was on the floor, almost curled up in a ball. Covered in a cold sweat and screaming a name that broke her heart. _

_ “Kanan!” _

_ If Zeb was on the  Ghost , no doubt he would have tried to help Ezra. But, as it was, he had been given a mission to secure a shield generator on some distant planet. So Sabine didn’t feel any embarrassment in pulling Ezra into her lap and holding him close. “Ezra, you’re okay.” She whispered gently. “Wake up.” _

_ After a few minutes, he finally did. “S’bine?” _

_ She nodded. “I’m here.” _

_ He didn’t struggle in her grasp, just held on tighter. “Sorry.” _

_ Sabine shook her head. “You’re fine. But you’re lucky Zeb’s gone.” She paused. “What was it about?” _

_ Ezra started trembling again. “The explosion.” Sabine already knew which one he was referring to. The only one that would make him scream. “I couldn’t save him.” _

_ “It’s not your fault.” Sabine figured this conversation was long overdue. The Spectres had ignored dealing with Kanan’s death since it happened, and now it led to this. “He chose to save us. He died so Hera-and Jacen-would live.” _

_ Ezra let his head flop down on her shoulder. “I failed him.” _

_ Sabine sighed. “You didn’t. You never failed him. He was proud of you; of who you became.” _

_ Ezra was silent for a moment. “Do you think he knew? About Jacen?” _

_ Sabine thought for a moment then nodded. “Yeah. You told me he could feel something changing in Hera.” _

_ After a few minutes, Ezra stirred in their embrace. “Sorry. You-you should get back. Wouldn’t want Hera to find us like this.” _

_ Sabine laughed and helped Ezra onto his bunk. “Probably not. I get teased enough as it is.” _

_ Ezra gave a small chuckle. “I probably would be if-“ he stopped, pain flashing though his eyes. _

_ Sabine paused beside the bed. “If you have another nightmare, come find me. Okay?” _

_ Ezra nodded. “Okay.” _

That had been two months ago. Since then, the nightmares were a biweekly occurrence. And something that Ezra, to Sabine’s ire, never sought out help for. Annoying as that may be, Sabine knew that, were it her, she wouldn’t. So she stayed vigilant, always listening for those screams.

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

“ _I don’t fear you_.” Ezra held his sword the way Kanan had taught him, all the while knowing it would be nothing against Vader. While Form III was renowned for being able to deflect blaster bolts for an extended period of time, Ezra had seen what Vader had done to his Master.

“ _Then you will die braver than most_.”

“ _Ezra_?”

He knew that voice. “ _Kanan! Go! I’ll cover you_!”

“Ezra, wake up.”

A single Force-Push, and Ezra was against the wall, the dark shadow of Vader overhead, lightsaber looming. “ _Perhaps I was wrong.”_

“Ezra!”

Cold water splashed against him, and Ezra opened his eyes, the fearsome mask of Vader replaced by the worried-and frightened-face of Sabine, with a Chopper  bwa ing at her feet, a pitcher of water held in his claw. Only then did he realise his lightsaber was out and in a defensive formation to protect his face.

Senses screaming at him to  go , Ezra lowered the saber and stood. “Why did you bring me back here?”

Sabine frowned. This wasn’t usually how it went. “Ezra?” She watched as he sprinted for the door. “Where are you going?”

Ezra opened the door, beginning to run. “Vader’s here. Kanan and Ahsoka, they need me!”

Sabine froze. Did he think he was on Malachor? As he ran out of the  Ghost, Sabine tapped her comm. “We’re going to need the heaters raised to maximum. No matter if it feels like Tatooine.”

“ _Copy that_ .”

Sabine grabbed her warmest parka and slipped her second-warmest on. Then, as an afterthought, she grabbed Kanan’s lightsaber and ran out of the  Ghost . 

_ Ezra, it’s not whether or not we fight that matters… _

_ It’s how we choose to fight that matters. I know, Kanan. Maybe we’re choosing the wrong way. _

_ Need a lift? _

_ I thought the Jedi were all gone _

_ Not all of us _

_ Ezra, turn away before it’s too late! _

Ezra ran, deeper into the base, focused on that small signature of his Master. Vader must have taken him here after Ezra failed to protect him. 

But the signature felt wrong. It was Kanan’s, but warped. Mingled with cold. With fear. 

“Ezra, wait!”

He didn’t stop running. “There’s no time! Kanan needs me!”

“Ezra! Stop! Please!”

Ezra ran all the faster. “I  can’t !”

He ran until he could run no more, energy sapped by the cold he couldn’t feel. His only thought was to get to Kanan before it was too late. Collapsing to his knees, Ezra struggled to crawl just a few metres further. Kanan needed him.

Kanan…needed…

“Ezra?” Sabine knelt beside him, alarmed at how cold he was. “Karabast!”

He looked half-frozen. Face pale, lips tinged with blue. He looked close to what a Mandalorian Warrior looked like after being brought in to the compound after being stuck outside during the night in the middle of Devastating Winter.

What was Ezra running to? Kanan was long gone, and no one knew that better than Ezra. So why would he be running to his Master? It didn’t make sense.

Moving quickly, she slipped the parka around him, tightening it as far as it would go. Then she pulled out her comm. “Zeb, I need help over by the generators.”

“ _That’s all the way on the other side of the base! How did the Kid make it that far?”_

Sabine, despite the predicament, allowed a small smile. “He’s a Jedi. He can do things us normal folks can’t.”

“ _Heh. Tell me about it. I’m on my way. Keep him alive, will ya?”_

Sabine nodded and pulled Ezra into her lap, allowing her warmth to radiate into him. “Just hurry.”

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Ezra groaned, eyes slowly opening. Sabine was by his bed in an instant, unconsciously taking his hand. “Ezra?” His eyes widened and he sat up. “Oh, no. Not again.”

Ezra got up. “I have to-“

Sabine silenced him by pulling him back down. “Ezra, listen to me. Kanan is-“

“He’s in there, I have to save him!” 

Sabine shook her head, heart breaking for him. For both of them. “He’s gone, Ezra.” She whispered, unable to stop the tears. “Gone.”

No matter how old she got, Sabine didn’t think she’d ever forget the sound Ezra made. He let out a moan-the most broken sound she’d ever heard. She pulled him close, and wept with him. Wept for what might have been. And for what never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Notes!
> 
> I). It always kinda struck me how quickly Thrawn decided to bombard Lothal. If you read the Thrawn novels, he is very against killing innocents. Then again, he was also being questioned by the Emperor, so he may have been slightly distacted.
> 
> II). That look Sabine gives Ezra in the series finale gets me. It's so...full of sadness. And acceptance. She knows he has to go, but doesn't like it. 
> 
> III). I don't know why I think Ezra would rejoin the Rebellion, as he was hyper-focused on Lothal for the entire series, and he might have been unwilling to see it captured again. My thought is that Ezra's acting with his heart, angry at Kanan's death. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Judge


End file.
